


An Excuse To Leave

by jazzyo3



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Party, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyo3/pseuds/jazzyo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys get invited to a house party and Gavin has too much to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Excuse To Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, there is a fair amount of smut in this fic! I’ve never written smut before, and I decided to try it, and… Oops. Welp, here you go — enjoy! :)

Ray finished messing with his hair and clothes before evaluating himself in the mirror. He decided he looked decent, sprayed on some cologne, and left his apartment.

The crew had been invited to a local house party, and since Ray didn’t drink, he had automatically been assigned designated driver. He didn’t really mind it, though. He was glad to help out his friends in their drunken state and sometimes even enjoyed the entertainment that they brought. He was especially grateful for a party tonight, though, because he hadn’t left his house for days and he was beginning to feel a bit cooped up and distant from his friends. He looked forward to socializing, and if that didn’t work out, then at least there was free food.

A few minutes later he arrived to what he assumed was the right house, going by the crowd of cars in the driveway. He parked down the block and made his way to the front door. From his spot on the porch he could hear the loud music and feel its vibrations, so he figured it would be acceptable to let himself in.

He entered the house and was immediately overwhelmed by a sea of people. He squinted against the light adjustment and started searching for any of his friends. After a couple scans, he finally spotted Michael and maneuvered through the crowd to get to him.

Michael was in the spacious kitchen of the home, one hand holding his beer and the other making gestures relevant to whatever he was talking about. He was having a conversation with Geoff and another guy that Ray didn’t know, and Gavin sat on the opposite side of the island from them. Ray appreciated the decrease in volume as he entered the room and walked up to them.

“What’s up?” he asked with a friendly smile. Michael replied with a hello, the unknown guy gave a small wave, and an already-buzzed Geoff responded with a, “Hey, asshole.”

Gavin, on the other hand, wasn’t paying attention. He stared at the wall behind them and occasionally took a sip from his beer. Ray let the three guys return to their conversation and walked to the other side of the counter next to Gavin.

He nudged his shoulder. “Dude,” he said with a laugh. “What’s with you?”

Gavin’s focus snapped from the wall to Ray. “What? – Oh, sorry. I dunno, just… bored.”

Ray nodded, even though he was confused since Gavin was never like this at parties. He let it go and stood up to get a soda from the fridge. He returned with a Dr. Pepper and drank it next to Gavin, finishing it before Gavin finished his beer. “You sure nothing’s wrong?” he asked one more time, but Gavin dismissed it.

More and more people slowly started to filter in to the kitchen and soon there were people on all sides of them. Ray and Gavin remained sitting next to each other. Ray watched strangers down shots and loudly talk at each other, but Gavin was still in his own little world.

Shortly after the new arrival of people, Michael approached them. “Gavvy!” he shouted, lightly hitting Gavin on the shoulder. “What’s wrong with ya, kid? Drink something!” He turned to Ray. “You too,” he joked, and Ray just chuckled.

Gavin smiled but shrugged. “Nah, I’m okay. I have some beer,” he replied, holding up his almost-empty bottle.

Michael shook his head vigorously and snatched his bottle from him. He pointed at it in front of Gavin’s face. “This? Is nothing.” He set it down on the counter and reached his arm out to retrieve a full shot glass. He put it up to Gavin’s lips.

“Drink,” he commanded.

Gavin gazed up at him with a look of “ _Do I have to?_ ” but Michael kept his stare. He caved in and took the glass, downing it with one swallow.

Michael grinned and pat his shoulder. “Atta kid! Keep it up,” he said before returning to the sea of strangers. Gavin glanced over at Ray, almost looking for a sign of approval. Ray just smiled and nodded. He didn’t care if he got drunk; he had to drive him home anyway.

Drinks were continually pushed in Gavin’s face until he finally started seeking his own. By this point, Gavin was drunk. He continued to sit next to Ray, who laughed at his slightly slurred speech and awkward socialization. Ray kept an eye on him to make sure things didn’t get too out of hand.

Later on, Gavin kept accepting the alcohol offered in his direction, and he soon became obnoxious and sloppy. Ray was used to this; this was the usual Gavin that he’d seen at parties they’d been to together. He continued watching, casually sipping his soda and having a minor chat here and there. Then Gavin started to act weird.

He calmly placed a hand on Ray’s knee, at which Ray just laughed and brushed it off. He kept it up, though, and Ray raised an eyebrow with confusion.

“You’re _quite_ drunk, aren’t you?” he asked with a chuckle.

Gavin’s response was an exaggerated fit of giggling, so Ray took it as a _yes_. He shrugged and turned his attention back to Michael and Geoff, who were back and talking to them again.

As Michael was in the middle of telling one of his famous stories, Gavin’s hand on Ray’s knee started to slide upwards. Ray flinched and looked back at him, but Gavin’s gaze was set on Michael. Their friends couldn’t see what was happening underneath the counter and he was being as nonchalant as ever.

Ray turned his attention to his talking friend again, trying to ignore Gavin and show no response. _Two can play at that game._

Since Ray was wearing shorts, Gavin’s hand was on his bare skin, and it continued to make its way to his upper thigh. Ray rested his head on his hand and acted like nothing was going on. He stared as Michael told his story, pretending to be listening. He could only focus on Gavin’s warm skin against his, though.

Gavin squeezed Ray’s leg just enough to make him tense up. Ray inhaled sharply but tried to remain focused on Michael. Gavin smirked and cleared his throat to get Michael’s attention.

“Michael, mate, can you get me another drink?”

Michael nodded and walked away to fetch one, Geoff following closely behind. Gavin took this opportunity to lean in close to Ray. He positioned his mouth near Ray’s ear and began to speak in a low whisper.

“ _When they get back, find an excuse to leave. Take me to the bathroom, take my clothes off, and shag me against the door._ ”

His breath was hot against his skin and Ray shivered. He turned his head to look at Gavin and his face was still leaned in. He smelled like alcohol and his eyelids had the slightest droop to them. Ray took a shaky breath before responding.

“W-What?”

Gavin chuckled and gave him a look communicating “just do it,” then bit his lip and held it there. That mixed with his hazy expression and his hand placement drove Ray insane. Ray tried to protest, but he couldn’t find the words, and soon his friends had returned. Gavin turned towards them like nothing had happened. “Thanks, lads.”

Ray sat there, now antsy, searching for a gap in Michael’s story so he could leave with Gavin. Gavin’s hand left its place which indicated to Ray that Michael was about to take a pause, and he was right. Ray quickly interjected before Michael could continue speaking.

“Hey, I’ll be right back.” Michael nodded and turned to Geoff to continue his story, allowing Gavin to slip away with him without being noticed.

They rushed through the hallway together searching for a bathroom. Ray had to lead the way since Gavin was too wasted to decipher which door would lead to what, and they eventually found an empty bathroom upstairs. Gavin ducked into it and pulled Ray in by his arm. Ray shut the door along with him and locked it before being grabbed by a desperate Gavin.

They both kicked off their socks and shoes and Gavin stumbled to end up sitting on top of the sink, still pulling Ray along to bring him into a kiss. Their lips met and Gavin immediately ran his tongue against Rays’, begging for entrance. Ray stepped forward to be standing in front of Gavin now, their bodies touching, and allowed him into his mouth. Despite Gavin’s drunken state, his tongue was slow and gentle, caressing the inside of Ray’s mouth before making contact with the other’s tongue.

Ray returned the gesture and started exploring Gavin’s mouth. He wasn’t quite as skilled as Gavin was, for whatever reason, but Gavin was patient and kept doing it on his own to show Ray how it was done. Meanwhile, his hands ran down Ray’s back and his legs wrapped around him. Ray responded by grinding his hips a bit, eliciting a small but unexpected moan from the Brit.

Ray remembered Gavin’s words and let his hands find the bottom of the boy’s shirt. He tugged and started to pull it off. Gavin held his arms up to assist him and they broke the kiss briefly to discard the shirt onto the floor. They did the same with Ray’s shirt and Gavin immediately started to place kisses upon his neck. Ray let out a small laugh and tried to separate from him to remove Gavin’s shorts.

“Gavin – wait!” His hands fumbled with Gavin’s belt and Gavin reached down impatiently to help him. He undid it on his own and let Ray pull off his shorts. Ray quickly pulled off his own before Gavin started kissing him again. He pulled Ray closer and sucked on his neck, sucking harder towards his collarbone and biting over it to leave a mark. Ray swore under his breath at the pleasure. He could feel Gavin hardening against him at the same pace of his own and he slipped his fingertips over the hem of Gavin’s boxers. Gavin raised his hips with impatience and allowed Ray to pull them off, again quickly followed by Ray pulling off his own.

Ray wrapped his hand around Gavin’s length and stroked it a few times. Gavin moaned and his hips bucked. He reached down to retrieve his wallet and fumbled to grab a condom. He held it up to Ray to give it to him. “Get _on_ with it,” he breathed, not wanting to play around.

Ray just smirked and agreed, tearing it open and slipping it over himself. He positioned himself against Gavin and looked up at him to assure that he was ready. Gavin nodded quickly and wrapped his hands around Ray’s neck. Ray slowly entered him and Gavin gasped against his skin. He dug his nails into Ray’s neck and back.

Ray proceeded to pick up the pace, knowing that’s what Gavin wanted. Gavin started to moan increasingly louder with each thrust, and Ray crashed his lips against his to quiet him down. He found a steady pace and kept it, going a little harder to make Gavin gasp and throw his head back.

Gavin made strained noises as he tried not be audible and Ray smirked. He continued to thrust and held Gavin against him as he did so. He reached a hand down to stroke him as he went and Gavin bit his lip hard to keep his composure.

After a few more moments, Gavin reached climax with a moan that he muffled against Ray’s neck and Ray finished shortly after.  They panted and shared one more sloppy kiss. They started cleaning up the bathroom and eventually they were dressed and composed. They awkwardly left the room trying to remain unnoticed but a few strangers stared at them as they emerged. Ray blushed fiercely but Gavin was too out of it to notice.

Ray turned to him as they walked down the stairs.

“So… is that what you wanted?”

Gavin smiled at him and laughed. Then he thought for a moment and shook his head.

Ray stared at him confusion. “What – why not?!” Gavin laughed again.

“I didn’t say against a _sink_.”


End file.
